Dentro y fuera
by soft-like-winter
Summary: En las entrañas de San Fransokyo existen luchas continuas por obtener un territorio, un hogar. Más de una pandilla busca establecerse para encontrar su identidad. El riesgo y la violencia son compañeros inseparables.


Debía correr. Sus pulmones estaban desgarrándose por el ritmo frenético que alcanzó al huir de aquellos animales en motocicleta, su esfuerzo era vano ya que ellos iban más lento que él a propósito. La ciudad era grandiosamente brillante de noche pero en aquellas circunstancias era aterradora. Las risas de esos cazadores urbanos se mezclaban con el ruido de las máquinas que montaban y él, presa del miedo, acabó por resbalar al pisar un charco cayendo de bruces, de inmediato giro sobre sí, observó hacia cada rincón de esa calle y lo confirmó: no había nadie que le pudiese brindar ayuda.

— ¡Por favor, no! —suplicó creando una gran nube de vaho, sus perseguidores bajaban de sus motos y uno de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente a él balanceando un bat de baseball.

— Lo siento, amigo. Nada personal — quitó el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro que estaba adornado con una mandíbula sin un solo rastro de músculo o piel encima, confirmando para su víctima que su hostigador era asiático —, pero es tu culpa por no pagar —dio el primer golpe a las piernas de aquel sujeto provocando alaridos de júbilo por parte de su banda.

— ¡Basta! Pagaré, te juro que pagaré. Yo… tengo otras cosas que puedo darte ¿drogas? ¿Te gustan las drogas?

—No soy un perdedor como tú —un golpe más consiguiendo una costilla rota —. Sigue mi parte favorita: la sandía —señaló con la punta del bat la cabeza de ese hombre de mediana edad que lloraba.

— ¡Ayuda!

—Qué bebé llorón… —observó al sujeto con lástima para volver un segundo después a su sonrisa cínica — será un momento nada más —colocó su cuerpo en posición de bateo y mojó sus labios, al dar el golpe la mitad de su bat salió volando sin tocar la cabeza de su objetivo.

Ese sujeto no reparó en pensarlo un segundo más y torpemente se puso de pie para huir por entre los espacios de los edificios que estaban cubiertos con una espesa oscuridad a enormes zancadas, el cabecilla de esos delincuentes bufó a través de su nariz y buscaba al causante del daño en su preciado bat.

— ¡Eso es un bot, jefe! —alardeó uno de los miembros más bajos de su banda.

—Gracias, genio —el sarcasmo salió de la boca del líder y buscó con su aguda mirada al dueño de aquel bot adornado con una cara, al parecer del líder, malvada y tonta.

Analizó con detenimiento el robot al tomarlo del asfalto, justo al lado del pedazo de madera que cortó sin dificultad aparente. A pesar de no haber ido más que a la primari. Él contaba con más conocimientos que cualquiera de sus actuales acompañantes de pandilla pudiera suponer en sus pequeñas mentes. Sabía que ese bot al ser tan sencillo y esencial, demostraba un ingenio único y particular, lo que alimentaba más su curiosidad. Era un robot hecho a base de servos de levitación magnética, eso estaba fuera del estándar de la mayoría de chicos que vivían en las calles de San Fransokyo.

— ¡Hey! cualquiera que te viera en ese estado pensaría que eres un psicópata. Si tan sólo supieran que sólo eres un nerd que ladra mucho —esa voz tenía un toque familiar para el líder a pesar de no haberla escuchado nunca antes, al menos no que él recordara.

—¡Me debes un bat así que da la cara infeliz! — descansó el resto del bat sobre su hombro y el resto de su cuerpo se relajo.

No le estaba dando opción: si quería su bot de vuelta debía enfrentarse a él. Ese plan se le fue de las manos al mismo tiempo que el bot, ese robot se despedazó y volvió a unirse estando en el asfalto para irse a toda velocidad lejos de él, perdiéndose de su vista al doblar la esquina pasando del bar "Coin Boy".

Ansiaba la aparición de ese cobarde para romperle cualquier parte de su cuerpo como había hecho con su bat.

Apareció. Un chico que a pesar de su baja estatura a comparación del resto que le acompañaban, se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y lo demostraba a cada paso en contraste con su cara que mostraba un real arrepentimiento, pero claramente lo fingía para burlarse de cualquiera que cayera en su trampa. Sus ropas no distaban mucho de cualquier adolescente que paseaba en su patineta a esas altas horas de la noche en la ciudad, sin tapujos subió una ceja de un modo desafiante, en ese instante el líder supo de quién se trataba.

— ¿Hiro? —sus labios habían pronunciado su nombre torpemente lo que causó desconcierto en toda su pandilla.

— ¿Tadashi? —utilizó el mismo tono de voz que Tadashi.

Tadashi sonrió. No pensó en encontrarse nunca con su hermano menor nuevamente después de diez años, bajo la guardia y recibió una patada en la entrepierna por parte de su hermano menor. Dobló un poco su cuerpo y sus manos se dirigieron a sobar la zona afectada.

—Tu lindo hermanito será dueño de tu territorio quieras o no – susurró al oído de Tadashi —,nerd — estando frente a frente dirigió su mirada sólo a él, mostrando que iba en serio.

—Ya veremos, cabeza hueca — Tadashi sujeto a Hiro de los tobillos y lo arrojo contra una pila de basura.

—Estás… ¡jodido! — Hiro levantó su cuerpo con enojo y aquello detonó la pelea entre ambos bandos.

Tadashi estaba realmente feliz. Después de años siendo el total y único amo de esa zona de San Fransokyo ahora se presentaba él, su hermano, para renovar las emociones perdidas de la vida callejera. No podía estar más lleno de excitación, y por la sonrisa de su malcriado hermano sabía que el siguiente golpe de ese maldito bot iba a doler toda la semana y Tadashi, como buen hermano, le daba un nada ortodoxo abrazo por detrás ahogándolo con el resto de su bat contra el cuello de Hiro, su hermano menor daba patadas hacia los muslos del chico mayor.

Te extrañaba tanto, pensó Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
